


What would a proper stuffing be without chocolate chip muffins?

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable Sam, Chubby Gabriel (Supernatural), Cute, Cute Sam, Eating, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Stuffing, Supportive Sam, Weight Gain, chocolate chip muffins, feedee gabriel, feeder sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: Gabriel stuffs himself with chocolate-chip-muffins. Sam helps.





	What would a proper stuffing be without chocolate chip muffins?

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains stuffing, weight gain related things etc. Also very supportive Sammy! I swear Sam is the kind of boyfriend we all deserve, loves you no matter what.  
> No like-y? No read-y

Sometimes when Gabriel was stressed he relayed on baking as it calmed him down to be able to create something. Today he was stressed because he would have an important meeting at work tomorrow and he did not even know why it stressed him out this much- maybe he was only looking for an excuse to finally bake again. He had not in a few months now, not after Christmas after all and he was not even sure why he did not.. he would have had plenty of time to do so after all. But he did not want to waste time now with thinking about the past- not that it was bad or anything but.. baking was more important as of now.  
Sam would not be home until about evening and it was barely past 2pm now. So about three to four hours without his beautiful and gorgeous boyfriend he had to pass and after he had already planned it, why not fill this time with baking. Gabriel had been craving chocolate chip muffins for about a week now but had been too busy to buy them at the grocery store and they never tasted that good as he was used to them- he had always preferred self made food. And with these it was no difference. He had bought all he would need in the early morning and was now sprawling it all out over the counter, checking through his mental list to see if he was missing anything and would have to get it real quick so he could finally start. With a relieved sigh he saw that he had everything he needed to create the chocolaty mini cakes.

The chubby male then started to prepare the kitchen for it and soon started to prepare the batter as well, getting a bit of the chocolate on his cheek which he wiped away only to suck it off of his fingers in an almost obscure way. If Sam had been there he knew that he would have been pinned to the wall now- but to his and Sam´s pity the taller man was not. And that was good for the muffins he was about to bake.  
When the batter was ready to be spread into the form he had already sneaked a spoonful or two of the mass into his mouth, humming softly in content as he enjoyed the taste even if the batter was raw. It only promised even better tasting muffins in the end. He then pushed the form into the oven and set the timer, starting to clean the kitchen.  
For the next hour he was pacing around a little, occasionally giving his work a glance or two but mostly he was switching between living room and kitchen frequently, he was not able to settle down as long as they were not finished and out to cool down.

This lead Gabriel to snack a little on the toast they had, not much just three..or four pieces. Now that he thought about it, it was more like eight and he wondered how he did not notice this and he had to admit to himself that he was at least not hungry anymore but thirsty indeed, he had eaten the toast completely dry after all.  
He did not hesitate long and grabbed the coke from the fridge, taking a few sips and then setting it back down. Until the muffins were done he had almost emptied the large bottle and had one hand already rested on his stomach as so much carbon dioxide did not help with the previous fullness and only added to make him a little bloated.  
It sure started to hurt a little but he did not bother, the only thing that disturbed him a little was the way his shirt rode up a little on him and so he promptly deiced to switch into one of Sam´s shirts that were a little big on him unless he was stuffed. Now with a new shirt and an even better mood he saw that they were about to be done and waited the last minute before he took them out of the often with the help of a pair of oven mittens.  
A smile was on his face as he set them on the stove to cool off, licking his lips in anticipation. He had originally baked them to bring them to the meeting at work tomorrow but maybe he could allow himself one or two and he surely could convince Sam to taste one too. Sam did not indulge much but Gabriel usually made him at least taste what he baked and this far Sam had always liked it. 

He only waited ten minutes though and then grabbed the first one, taking a bite and moaning at the taste that filled his mouth, his eyes slipped close and he did not hear the sound of the door opening and closing again. Too occupied with his muffin, making quick work of his first, chewing quickly and swallowing it down, it was just far too good to stop.  
Sam walked into their shared apartment and noticed the smell immediately, smiling to himself as he walked into the kitchen where he was sure to find his boyfriend. And of course he had been right and judging by the look on his face he had not noticed him yet and Sam had time to just watch him eat like this. He adored to see him like this, eating and enjoying himself. He thought of it as cute how the other seemed so engorged by the taste that he did not even notice his surroundings anymore and had one of his hands resting on his soft middle. Sam licked his lips as he slowly walked up to him, still watching him, he had been able to go home sooner and that was definitely a sight worth coming come to.  
When the first muffin was demolished off Gabriel opened his eyes again and flushed a pretty shade of red once he saw Sam, his eyes going slightly wide and despite the fact that he knew how much Sam liked to see him eat he felt a little embarrassed.  
Sam wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to Gabriel´s soft chocolaty tasting ones, kissing him with the same hunger the smaller had just showed his muffin. With a soft noise the other melted against Sam and wrapped his arms around the taller´s neck while Sam licked the last crumbs away, making Gabriel moan again and go a little limp against him, trying to control his breathing. 

When they broke apart again Sam smirked slightly down at him and let one hand slide down to Gabriel´s plump ass, squeezing slightly. The noise that left him was between a moan and a surprised squeak and he flushed more which only seemed to encourage Sam to do it again before settling his hands at the other´s plump hips and gently caressing the love handles there, occasionally squeezing the soft chub there.  
Like a cat Gabriel leaned into the touch and hummed softly. “You are back early,” he then whispered, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile. “Not that I would mind but how come so?” With a laugh Sam reached out to take a muffin from the tray.  
“Chocolate chip huh? Well I got off sooner, luckily because it was getting really hot in the office. And the show I got when I came home..” he licked his lips and pushed the muffin against Gabriel´s lips. “I think you are not quiet done yet..are you babe?” He asked not only to tease but also to make sure Gabriel was okay with this sort of thing right now. And Gabriel was which he proved with out a verbal reply but with opening his mouth to take a huge bite, chewing while letting out a soft groan and then swallowing only to take another bite that Sam fed to him. They were still warm which only made them better. Sam then had a better idea and waited till Gabriel had finished this one too and then grabbed the whole tray and walked into the living room. 

Gabriel followed him and waited for Sam to sit down first before he got comfortable on his lap, the muffin tray next to them. Now they could continue and Sam did so, feeding him two more and kissing the crumbs off of his lips in between. They changed position again so Gabriel was properly straddling Sam while they faced each other while Sam continued to feed him until there were only three out of ten left.  
Gabriel was panting by now, licking the chocolate off of Sam's fingers and sucking on them as they had gotten messier with each fed muffin. Sam did not mind and sighed, he would soon have to adjust his pants if his boyfriend kept being this sexy. And because he had the sexiest and most handsome boyfriend alive he would have to do that soon.  
Gabriel was getting very full at this point and when he took a deep breath his shirt rode up completely on him, revealing a small roll of belly and a few inches of love handles. He flushed and sighed, trying to pull his shirt back down but Sam had other plans and laid his hands over the smaller´s stopping them in their movement. “How about we get this off of you baby?” He asked lowly and helped Gabriel out of the too tight shirt. Only now Sam noticed that this was one of his and could not help the small grin, when he was stuffed like this even his shirts would ride up on him. That is what twenty or so extra pounds could do but Sam loved it.  
He tossed it away and then took a moment to just take the sight of his boyfriend in. 

Gabriel was breathing hard, his stomach bloated and swollen, the small stretchmarks very visible now and god Sam could not help it but touch again, rubbing his belly in small circles to release some of the pressure. “You are so gorgeous..” he whispered and kissed him again, a little hungrier this time and Gabriel reply just in the same fashion, grabbing a handful of the taller´s hair and pulling him a little closer like this. “Getting so soft and plump for me.. eating it all like a good boy.” he whispered against Gabriel´s lips and the smaller could not help the soft groan as he rocked his body against Sam´s. 

With a small smirk Sam parted again and took the second last muffin and hold it to his lips again with one hand while he continued to rub his belly with the other. A soft burp left Gabriel´s lips and he flushed at that but that had released some of the pressure on his belly and so he could continue to eat, making quick work of the muffin, taking large bites, pressing his lips against Sam's fingers to tease and chewing and swallowing quickly just to repeat the process.  
Only one more chocolate chip muffin was left and Gabriel felt really full now despite the belly rubs he was receiving. Sam noticed this too and helped him out of his pants now too, brushing his cold fingers against the heat of the others skin, tracing the marks the waistband had left there.  
“So gorgeous.. you are so full babe.. but you will eat it all up, wont you? For me.” he whispered and without giving Gabriel time to answer he pushed the last muffin against his lips and waited till he took a bite. This time Gabriel took longer to finish but he did so non the less and felt utterly stuffed afterwards.  
Sam smiled at him and helped him turn around again so he could rest against him. He enjoyed the weight of Gabriel on his lap and there he also noticed how Gabriel was getting wider than his lap, sure his thighs already were but now it was his whole frame that had widened enough to soon be larger than Sam and he could not help but trail heated kisses down the smaller´s neck at that, groping at his soft love handles and his plush ass before he managed to control himself again and focus his attention to his lovers overfed tummy.

“You did so good Gabriel,” he praised him and soothed the pain with his skilled fingers. “You are getting so plump for me..” he added, smirking at the low groan it got out of the other. “But I think it is my turn now, I am quiet hungry too..” he whispered but continued to gently squeeze and caress his boyfriends soft and plump belly. Once Gabriel´s digestion had kicked in a little he would make him squirm for more of Sam´s tongue. There was nothing hotter than him to eat his boyfriend out while he was this stuffed, to see him all spread out in his beautiful chubby and plump glory. Sam could not wait and was sure Gabriel understood the promise behind his words, now he only had to wait till the other felt a little less in pain to devour him like he had devoured those muffins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments, kudos etc are very welcome and adored!  
> Also ideas and suggestions!
> 
> Fidn me on Tumblr: Gabriel_Sammys_Angel


End file.
